Catch the Snitch
by Misa Black
Summary: x James não era apanhador, mas pegava um tipo de pomo. x Coletânea das fics pro Catch the Snitch x Segunda fic: O pior pesadelo de JP
1. No meio do caminho, havia um Sirius

_Harry Potter não me pertence._

**Nota: **Essa fic foi escrita pro projeto Catch the Snitch (por mais que o James não tenha sido apanhador, o projeto tem esse nome). É baseado num jogo da seção James/Lily chamado Sete Coisas, em que respondemos Sete Coisas para cada situação postada.

O objetivo do projeto é escrever fics com essas situações e uma pessoa escolhe para a outra. No caso da fic a seguir, a situação foi _"7 coisas que Lily e James fariam se tivessem sobrevivido à guerra depois que ela acabasse " _e a Lyring escolheu como resposta pra fic: "**Lily, precisamos conversar... Sobre o Sirius"**.

**Catch the Snitch**

_Havia um Sirius no meio do caminho_

_No meio do caminho havia um Sirius_

- Lily, precisamos conversar... Sobre o Sirius. – eu ouvi James me dizer e eu fechei os olhos já contendo as lágrimas que eu sabia que cairiam assim que ele me dissesse a verdade.

A guerra acabara e sobrevivemos. Graças ao irmão mais novo de Sirius, que contou o que sabia para Dumbledore sobre as Horcruxes que Voldemort possuía para não morrer. Conseguimos nos livrar do monstro maior, mas havia um segundo monstro ali, em casa. Por mais que James estivesse fingindo que não.

Era meio óbvio que Sirius e James... Bem, se gostavam _demais_. Era meio óbvio que _eu_ estava ali, atrapalhando a relação dos dois. Sirius tinha James para si e eu nunca tive reais chances de possuir o amor _pleno e verdadeiro_ do meu marido. Mesmo com uma criança de um ano nos braços, eu sabia que não poderia acabar com a felicidade de James.

E eu sabia que, se fosse preciso, eu ia embora. Para fazer James feliz, eu partiria. Arrumaria um emprego e teria a minha vida _com meu filho_ em outro lugar. E ele não perderia o contato com o filho, ele poderia ficar com Harry em alguns dias e poderia visitá-lo com Sirius. Harry teria dois pais.

Três se eu encontrasse alguém que eu amasse como amava James. Pena que ele amava mais ao Sirius do que a mim.

- Eu aceito sua decisão, querido. – disse, dando um sorriso fraco e encorajador a James. – Não é errado, James.

- Mas que diabos... – ele começou, mas eu não ia fazê-lo negar. James tinha que assumir seus sentimentos logo. Vinte um anos não era velho e ele poderia formar uma família com Sirius, talvez adotarem crianças bruxas órfãs e eles também teriam a Harry.

Que não teria problema de aceitar que o_ pai_ e o _padrinho_ dele eram um casal. E dos mais felizes, como eu já podia prever. E o melhor de tudo é que eu não seria uma ex-mulher irritada e que odiava o ex-marido e o marido atual dele.

- Calma, James. – dei palmadinhas do ombro dele. Harry choramingou no berço dele e eu me perguntei se ele sabia que a família dele estava _mudando um pouco. _Ou não. Sirius esteve presente durante toda a minha gravidez.

Para falar a verdade, durante todo o meu relacionamento com James.

- Você não precisar ficar com vergonha. – eu o sentei e coloquei as mãos dele nas minhas enquanto me abaixava em sua direção. Sirius provavelmente estava ninando Harry no quarto dele. Ele seria um bom pai para o meu menino. – Estamos na década de oitenta, querido. Não na de vinte. Podemos falar sobre isso abertamente.

Ele franziu o cenho e me observou confuso. Então riu levemente.

- Não é como se fosse _muito _relevante para _nossa_ vida, mas eu achei que seria importante te contar e...

- Mas é claro que é relevante, James! – eu o interrompi e ele me olhou como se fosse um menino levado de castigo. – É importante para vocês e, por mais que me doa, eu não acho que nossa relação vai ficar um pouco difícil no começo, mas eu acho que depois de algum tempo passa.

- A situação vai ficar desconfortável, mesmo. – concordou James e eu apertei mais as mãos dele.

- Quero que saiba que sou amiga _dos dois_ antes de qualquer coisa. – eu disse e ele sorriu.

- Eu sempre soube que entenderia.

Não vou dizer que não doeu e que não vai doer depois de um tempo. James era o meu primeiro, sabe? E ele era o grande amor da minha vida, mas isso não significava que eu fosse destruir a vida dele e forçá-lo a ficar comigo.

- As pessoas se divorciam o tempo todo e não há nenhum problema nisso. – James empalideceu e eu fiquei confusa.

- Divórcio? – ele me perguntou com a voz fraca. Eu levantei minha mão e acariciei – talvez pela última vez – os cabelos dele.

- Você não vai perder o contato com Harry, James. Ele é seu filho e eu vou respeitar isso. – eu disse e ele afundou na poltrona que estava sentado. Ele parecia arrasado. – Ou você acha que eu não ia querer a guarda do nosso filho, James?

Ele não respondeu de imediato, só me observou com uma expressão vazia e triste. Ele sentia medo e eu tinha que ajudá-lo. Por isso não poderia chorar, James era muito _fraco_ quando se tratava do filho.

E isso não significava que eu ia ceder a guarda de Harry para ele. Não mesmo.

- Olha, James, tudo vai dar certo. Eu _sei _que vai. Ele pode ter dois pais e você sempre poderá nos visitar e...

- Você quer o divórcio? – ele perguntou me interrompendo.

Então eu entendi. Ele queria me manter a par da relação dele com Sirius, mas não queria o divórcio. Acho que ele tinha medo da reação pudesse ter ou de não estar em contato com o filho.

- Ora, é o mais adequado no momento. – eu disse, enquanto ele se levantava da poltrona e me forçava a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Agora que a guerra acabou você vai se esquecer do _nosso_ amor tudo por causa do _Sirius_? – ele me perguntou com uma raiva incontida.

James me queria como esposa de fachada. Eles tinham medo da reação da sociedade bruxa – absurdamente conservadora. E eu entendia, mas ele precisava saber o _quanto _me machucaria vê-lo com Sirius, saber que ele estava nos braços de outra pessoa que não eu.

- Vai me machucar se ficarmos juntos, James. – eu assumi e pude ver uma lágrima no canto dos olhos dele.

- Temos um filho juntos, Lily. Você quer _mesmo_ me abandonar? – ele me perguntou e segurei a vontade de chorar. Não poderia chorar. Não naquele momento.

- Eu conheço batalhas perdidas, James. – eu respondi e ele deixou que a lágrima que eu tinha visto. James era assim, sabe? Ele não controlava seus sentimentos e eu acho que devia agradecer a ele por isso. Ele foi sincero para me contar sobre a relação dele com Sirius, e ele bem que podia esconder tudo e fingir que estava feliz ao meu lado.

- É assim que termina, então? – ele me perguntou e afundou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Ele parecia inalar todo o cheiro dos meus cabelos como se não quisesse se esquecer. Acariciei suas costas e beijei sua têmpora.

Não tinha resposta. James parecia sofrer para quem ia assumir um relacionamento com Sirius. Acho que era medo do que ia acontecer a partir daquele instante.

- Eu ainda vou te amar, James. – eu sussurrei. – Mas não posso continuar aqui. Não com Sirius e...

- Você vai me abandonar pelo Sirius? – ele me perguntou e eu senti como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre mim.

- Você vai me abandonar pelo Sirius, James. – eu comentei com a voz chorosa. – Não negue. Você sempre o amou!

- Quem amou quem? – perguntou Sirius na porta com um feliz Harry com a mãozinha na boca.

James me observava confuso e eu não poderia dizer que eu não estava confusa. Quero dizer, eu estava com a cabeça a mil por hora. Fui até Sirius e peguei Harry em meus braços.

Sirius nos observou por alguns segundos. Tanto James quanto eu estávamos com os olhos vermelhos, eu tinha certeza. Além de pálidos e com expressões de tristeza extrema.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem morreu? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa e pausada.

- Vamos nos divorciar, Sirius. – eu respondi e ele me observou cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos.

- E por que vocês fariam isso? – ele perguntou. Tive vontade de gritar e dizer que por culpa dele. Não fiz porque eu não queria sobressaltar Harry.

- _Ao que parece_, porque vocês vão assumir uma relação. - James disse divertido e eu me choquei. Talvez _eu _estivesse errada.

- Você não vai me largar pelo Sirius? – perguntei e Sirius gargalhou. Harry gargalhou e estendeu os braços para Sirius.

- Não. – ele me respondeu, rindo. _Dessa vez_, Sirius não estava roubando meu marido.

- Não.

Sirius pegou Harry dos meus braços e comentou alguma coisa como "Todos me querem" e o levou da sala.

- Você quer o divórcio? – James perguntou e me segurou em seus braços.

- Não. Você...?

- Por Merlin, Lily, não! – ele respondeu antes de beijar.

Sorri e senti ele me apertar mais contra ele.

- Então, o que você queria falar sobre Sirius? – perguntei e ele me observou segurando o riso.

- Que ele está _perdidamente apaixonado pelo __**Remus**_. – ele me respondeu. E eu ri.

Sirius não queria me roubar o marido, pelo que parecia. Teria que permanecer com os olhos abertos porque nunca se sabe, mas se ele quer manter um relacionamento com Remus... Bem, eu que não vou reclamar com isso.

Ele que fique com Remus e não fique interessado no _meu _James. Nem minimamente.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>

_Beijos_

_Tungstênio  
><em>


	2. O pior pesadelo de JP

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**CATCH THE SNITCH!**

**Desafio: _7 coisas que James não diria para o Sirius sobre a Lily._**

**Tema escolhido pela linda da Lyring:** 6. na hora do vamos ver, ela me chamou de Sirius. Várias vezes.

**NOTA: **Antes de mais nada, o palavreado da fic está levemente pesado. Com um conteúdo levemente sexy. Logo depois um humor escrachado aparece... Tradução: Craaaaack!fic (todas curte uma crack!fic!)

_O pior pesadelo de JP_

Pós missão da ordem dá uma adrenalina muito forte. Lily ficava insaciável nessa época. Ela geralmente me empurrava pro balcão da cozinha e fazíamos sexo ali mesmo.

Era o sonho de todo homem, para ser sincero.  
>Numa dessas deliciosas brincadeiras - Lily tinha, de alguma forma, me jogado no chão e sorria de um jeito sapeca, ajoelhada do meu lado.<br>- Vamos brincar, meu gostoso? - Ela disse com uma gargalhada, deslizando as mãos pelo meu corpo e quase chegando no James Junior. Ela passou uma das pernas pelo meu tronco, se sentando no meu colo e abriu o primeiro botão de minhas vestes. Gemi pela antecipação, conforme os botões foram abertos e as unhas de Lily faziam um caminho rosado no meu torso. - Vamos fazer você sentir cada músculo do seu corpo, an?  
>Ooooh, aquilo estava ficando bom. E melhorou quando ela apertou os próprios seios, retirando a parte de cima da roupa com uma velocidade incrível.<br>- Como fizemos **várias** vezes? An? - ela retirou a blusa com um movimento experiente (apesar de nunca ter feito isso comigo!) e desafivelou meu cinto.  
>Eu já estava pronto. Com certeza estava.<br>- Hein, Sirius? Está pronto? - ela me perguntou com uma das mãos dentro da minha calça.  
>Posso dizer quão broxante foi isso? Sua mulher chamar pelo seu melhor amigo? Eu jamais pensei que isso fosse acontecer.<br>- Que foi? - ela perguntou sem perceber a gafe.

**x**

Estávamos na cama. Transando. Lily parecia brilhar incandescente por baixo de mim. A visão mais sexy da minha vida. Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu alto, estreitando as pernas na minha cintura.

Mordeu meu lóbulo direito de leve e me arranhou as costas antes de dizer:  
>- Mais forte, Sirius!<br>Não consegui gozar.

**x**

****Qualquer aproximação mais sexual de minha parte era respondida com um "Sirius!" e uma excitação fora do normal até para Lily. Em uma dessas aproximações, ela rasgou a gola do meu pijama!

Mas chamando de Sirius, não dava. Não dava mesmo.

**x**

Acordei. Simples assim. De pau duro, morrendo de vontade de fazer sexo e morrendo de medo de que Lily me chamasse de Sirius. Muito medo.

- James? - Lily perguntou sonolenta. Ela não estava vestida para matar, pelo menos. - Que foi?  
>- Tive um pesadelo, acho. - respondi. Ela se aninhou no meu corpo, ignorando meu pênis querendo atenção e eu me senti sonolento.<br>- Volta a dormir, Sirius. - eu acredito que ouvi.  
>Vai ver eu estava com sono, mesmo.<p>

**x**

_Não muito longe dali..._

- Não acredito que fez isso!  
>- Por que não? Foi engraçado!<br>- Você assombrou os sonhos do James, cara!  
>- E aí? A culpa é minha que "Sirius" soa sexy na voz da Senhora Potter?<br>- Você não presta!  
>- Eu sei. Minha mãe sempre me disse isso.<p>

**FIM!**

****Catch the snitch voltou! E com ele, eu detonando com JL, de novo! Acho que eu tenho cara de quem gosta de destruir James e Lily! HAHAHAHAA

Beijos

Misa Black!


End file.
